The Limitless Sky
by AliceHeartfilia
Summary: This takes place the week after the Rainbow arc ended.Tsuna's guardian started to neglect him saying that he's only a burden to them.Tsuna getting fed up of them neglecting him finally decided to take revenge on them!But before that, he needs to stop being the Decimo by running away from home to fake his death and find someone willing to train him.Warning: Dark!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic online so please forgive me if it's bad...

Summary: This takes place the week after the Rainbow arc ended. Tsuna's guardian started to neglect him saying that he's only a burden for them. Tsuna getting fed up of them neglecting him finally decided to take revenge on them! But before that, he needs to stop being the Decimo by running away from home to fake his death and find someone willing to train him. Tsuna know someone who is fitted for the job. Warning: Dark!Tsuna

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Japanese"  
_'Thought'  
"Italian"_

Nanimori, Japan, Tsuna's room

It was Saturday morning and a certain brunette was woken up due to his tutor's famous kick on his stomach.

"Reborn! Why did you wake me up so early? It's 4 in the morning, you know?!" said the brunette to his tutor.

"Did you forgot what day it is, Dame-Tsuna?" the infant asked.

"..It's Saturday." Tsuna answered hesitantly.

A kick went to Tsuna's head in an instant. Tsuna rubbed his head while shouting, "Why did you do that?!" at the infant. Reborn 'tched' and planted another kick towards his student's stomach, annoyed by his student's dame brain.

"Pack up your things. We're going to have a meeting in Italy at 12 today. We'll meet up with your guardians at the airport at 5 which means you still have another 1 hour to do what you need to do. Understand?" the infant said to the brunette and quickly went to the living room leaving Tsuna behind. "Oh, we're gonna stay there for a night so pack some clothes and your toiletries too!" The infant shouted from the living room.

"Kaaaaay..." was the brunette's reply to his tutor. '_Guardian huh..._' Tsuna thought. "I'm gonna be okay with Reborn at my side.." the brunette murmured as he started to pack his things, take a shower and eat his breakfast.}

Florence, Italy, Vongola HQ

The sound of people chattering can be heard throughout the whole mansion. They became like this ever since Nono informed them that their Decimo will be staying in Italy for a night.

_"Non vedo l'ora di vedere Decimo! _(I can't wait to see Tenth!)" shouted a worker in the mansion.

_"Chi non lo sarebbe?! _(Who wouldn't?!)" another one asked excitedly.

"_Scommetto che è un bravo ragazzo._(I bet he's a great guy.)_" _another one stated

This continues until one of Nono's bodyguard shouted from the entrance, "_Nono! Decimo arriverà_ _qui in più di 10 minuti!_ (Nono! Decimo will arrive here in 10 more minutes!)"__

Hearing this, all the workers inside the mansion excitedly design the ballroom for the party later. Of course, Tsuna and his guardians didn't know anything about this. Reborn kept it as a secret so that he can see the amusing face his student and his student's guardian will make.

_10 minutes later_

Tsuna walked out of the airport sluggishly. _'Ugh..I feel like I gonna puke' _he thought to himself. Tsuna sneaked a glance behind him only to see his guardians having fun...without him. He smiled a sad smile not noticing his tutor staring at him.

"You okay, Tsuna?" the infant asked his student with worries in his eyes.

"E-Eh..? Yeah I'm fine, Reborn." Tsuna replied with a forced smile on his face. He have to stay strong for the sake of his famiglia. He can't bear to see disappointment in the eyes of those who looked up to him. For that, he decided to stay strong in his guardians and friends eyes. He will never let them see what he's really feeling when they treated him like this.

"Okay then." Reborn said knowing that his student is really hurting in the inside.

"Uwaa! Lambo wants some candy!" cried a cow-like-kid.

"Urusai, aho-ushi!" shouted a tako-head in annoyance.

"Ma~Ma~ Gokudera. It wouldn't hurt by just giving him candy." Said a swordsman with his cheerful smile.

"I AGREE WITH YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME!" a boxer exclaimed _EXTREMELY_ .

"Urusai, yakyuu baka! You too, turf-top!" the tako angrily shouted at them.

"Kufufufu~ can you guys please not shout? You're making me deaf." A pineapple said followed by a "Hn." from an eye patched girl.

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you to death!" a prefect suddenly told them off with tonfas on both of his hands, ready to bite whoever disobey him.

This too, continued until Reborn said something with seriousness in his voice.

"We've arrived. Remember to speak in Italian." Reborn reminded his companions. Tsuna and his guardians nodded as Reborn opened the big grand door to the mansion carefully. Apparently, Tsuna and the others learned to speak in Italian in just a week. Tsuna may be 'dame' but he's the one who mastered the language before his guardians did (not Gokudera since Gokudera is from Italy).

The door made a 'creak' sound and it revealed a wide, spacious, entrance hall.

'_W-Woah..._' the brunette gasped at the sight. Inside the mansion was like a castle. Scratch that, it IS a castle. At least our little _Tuna_ thought that it was.

"_Benvenuto, Decimo_! (Welcome, Tenth!)" greeted a lot of men in black suit lining up from the entrance while bowing to Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath and..

"_Grazie_..(Thank you..)" he said loud enough for the men in suit to hear.

Tsuna walked to the meeting room guided by one of the men with Reborn and his guardians at his back.

'Somehow, I feel so nervous!' our tuna screamed in his head. Looking around, he can see some big doors decorated with the Vongola crest. Guessing it was bedrooms, he decided to ask his tutor.

"Nee, Reborn.." he paused seeing his tutor gave him the attention he wants "What's behind these doors?". Reborn kept silent for 5 seconds and answered his student.

"...you don't have to know about that, Dame-Tsuna" was the answer. The brunette pouted at the answer his tutor gave him and decided to ask another question.

"Who else will be here for the meeting except the Vongola?" he asked with curiosity his tone. This time too, the tutor kept silent for another 5 seconds before answering his student.

"...You'll know about that later." The tutor gave his student a simple answer. Tsuna pouted again but soon realized that his pouting leaves no effect to his tutor.

'Well, whoever they are, I hope they can see me as a boss with responsibility. ' he re-assured himself. 'This is gonna be fun..'

TBC...

So...how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Especially you, **TsunaMoe**! You're my first reviewer~! Oh, and thank you too for those who fav-ed and followed this story~ I wuv you guys so much

**TsunaMoe** – I know I already said it but srsly, you're my first reviewer ever! I'll try my best to update often so please bear with it, kay?

**Nijikawa Satori** – Really?! I'm so sorry if it's too short I'll try my best to make it longer next time! I'll try to update often if I don't have anything to do with school.

**Silent-melody2413 **– Idk why but I feel like writing a fanfic about Tsuna's guardian ignoring him. Sure, I'll reveal it in the upcoming chapters ;)

Sorry, is it totally OOC? I thought that it was cute for Reborn being like that to Tsuna. We rarely sees him like that :3

Let's say that Tsuna once learned to speak in Italian when he' still 5 that's why he was able to master it early. Sure Hibari is the most genius guy among them all but it can't change the fact that Tsuna mastered Italian before he did XD I totally forgot about them *gasped* maybe I was a little too confused? LOL haha, gomen-gomen ^^'

You'll need to wait for that later ;) But some of your guesses are right XD

Thank you for reminding me! I am so sorry if I typed too many mistakes in the last chapter! I haven't getting enough time to sleep so, I was kinda sleepy while typing the whole chapter xp And thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind.

**Arcangel0379 **– Thanks!

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** – You'll need to wait to see that happen ;) I'll try my best to update often.

And for the others who reviewed, I'm sorry I can't reply. I thought that maybe it will be too long and some of you just wanna read the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Inheritance Ceremony (Part 1)**

They walked to the meeting room in silence. For once, Tsuna's guardian actually behave and didn't complaint nor yell to each other. It took them 15 minutes to reach the meeting room.

'_Just how big can this place be?!_' Tsuna shouted in his mind while sweat dropping in front of the meeting room's door. Just when Reborn is about to push the door, a chair went through it! All of them are in their battle stances ready to fight in case there's some enemies but then sweat dropped when they heard some familiar voices behind the door.

"VOOOOOIIII! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BRAT?!"

"Shut up, trash."

"Shishishi.."

"Bel-senpai, you better stop laughing like that. It's creepy."

" Byakuran-sama! Please hide under the table!"

"Don't wanna."

"Enzo!"

Lot's of shouting came from behind the door and it made Reborn tilts his fedora, letting out a murderous aura. He raised up his right hand and started to push the door when suddenly the man who guided them tugged the sleeves of the tutor's suit.

"_Signor Reborn, fatemelo fare questo_.(Mister Reborn, please let me do this.)" the man said to Reborn before Reborn can utter a word.

Reborn responded by a "Hn." followed by a nod while looking away. He turned to the door when the door made a 'ka-chak!' sound.

All the heads in the room turned to the door only to see a man pointing a gun towards them. Tsuna ran to his tutor trying to calm him down was pushed by his so-called-right-hand-man.

"Oi, shitty-boss. You're in my way." were the words his right-hand man said to our _Tuna _with annoyance in his voice. The right hand man walked to the long table(A/N: I forgot what it is called)followed by the rest of the guardians. Tsuna frowned while seeing this but decided to stay smiling when he felt his tutor's guilty stare.

The words "Well... let's go, Reborn." left the brunettes mouth as he tried to keep his fake smile unnoticed. Reborn, noticing his student's feeling behind his words suddenly feeling guilty."I'm sorry, Tsuna..." murmured the tutor before walking to his assigned seat, which is near to Tsuna.

'_Etto...Varia, Millefiore, Cavallone, Shimon and...Vindice?! Wait, they're not Vindice. Who are they?_' the brunette asked himself as he stare at those who are already seated. He let out a small "Eeep!" when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly clasped his mouth with both of his hands, regretting what he just did.

'_Uwaaah! They definitely think that I haven't change! I'm sure of it!'_ he shouted in his mind while a blush made it way to his cheeks. He was so caught up on shouting in his mind that he didn't realize that his tutor was calling him.

"-una! Tsuna!" Tsuna blinked at looked over to his tutor with tears ready to fall anytime soon. Of course the tutor noticed this so he playfully pinched the brunettes cheeks, making the brunette complaint.

"Webown! Wet go oph me!(Reborn! Let go of me!)"

"I will, in one condition."

"Vat ith it?(What is it?)

"You have to smile everytime. I don't want your fake smile. I want your true, sweet smile." The tutor finished and waited for his student's answer. Not noticing that his student's face is now red as a tomato.

"D-Don't say such weird things!" he shouted while taking his tutor's hands off of his soft cheeks. He then pouted which made his tutor pat him on the head. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize that everybody in the room were staring at them.

Tsuna, finally noticing this, stopped pouting and then turned to the others. He can see that his guardians are glaring at him while the others are just dumbfounded.

"Reborn! You've never been that kind to me before!" stated the Cavallone's boss, Dino.

"Shut-up, Dame-Dino." Reborn said while pointing a gun towards his ex-student, ready to shoot anytime soon.

"See? You've always been kinder to Tsuna but not me." Dino said while pouting.

"Oi, trash. Where's Nono?" Xanxus said while glaring at Reborn.

"Now that you say it...Nee, Reborn, where's the kyuudaime?" this time, Tsuna asked his tutor curiously.

Suddenly, there's a 'bang!' coming from the door. All the heads in the room quickly looked over towards the door only to see Coyote, panting.

"S-Sorry I'm l-late.." he panted as he went to Nono's assigned seat. He quickly drink the water that was prepared for Nono and began talking.

"Minna-san, I know you are surprised to see me here—but that's not the problem here!" he shouted. "Nono have an unexpected meeting with the Carcassa Famiglia today so he can't come to this meeting. Instead, Nono put me in charge for today's meeting so I hope that all of you are okay with it." He said while looking at each of every faces in the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw some unfamiliar figure sitting and having a meeting with them.

"May I ask who are you guys?" he said politely to the three unfamiliar figures.

The three of them nodded at each other and decided to introduce themselves. "We are from the..."

TBC...

* * *

I'm really sorry for this late update! I know..this chapter sucks T-T Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll try my best to update the next chapter on Sunday (that is if I'm not busy with school ^^') R&R please!

Ciao~


	3. Author's Note

**Chapter 3: Author's note  
**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if some of you thought that this is the new chapter. I'm sorry I can't update today! Something came up and I don't have the perfect time to write a new chapter! It might be possible for me to update the next chapter on Thursday if school would just give me a freaking break ._.**

**So…I'm really sorry, minna-san!*bows apologetically*For those who reviewed for chapter 1&2, I really luv you guys! Replies will be on the next chapter! Please continue on supporting me! See you next week! Ciao-ciao~ ^^**

**~Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this late update! I just felt guilty for this. Thank you for those who kept on reading this story even though it sucks. It made me happy knowing that there are some people out there who'll read this story Please keep on supporting me! ^^

**TsunaMoe **– You reviewed first again! I haven't decided whether include R27 yet since they're gonna be enemies in the nearby future. Oops- I spoiled too much xD

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **– Woah, calm down! Our _Tunafish_ will take revenge on your behalf ;)

**Guest(1) **– Thanks!

**Guest(2)** – Is he really OOC? I'll try my best to not make him too OOC

**Guest(3) **– Yes, it is him who said that. Nice '_failing pose_' though XD

Yes, I am an All27 fan. Tsuna will hang out with someone else but not with the Arcobaleno. Sorry u.u

For those who reviewed on my 'A/N' chapter :-

**Rozetta kreuz Lilith** – Thanks!

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **– School just started here in Brunei xD Where are you from by the way? _

For others who reviewed, follow-ed and fav-ed this story, I just wanna say thank you! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to its rightful owner which is Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Inheritance Ceremony (Part 2)**

_"Minna-san, I know you are surprised to see me here—but that's not the problem here!" he shouted. "Nono have an unexpected meeting with the Carcassa Famiglia today so he can't come to this meeting. Instead, Nono put me in charge for today's meeting so I hope that all of you are okay with it." He said while looking at each of every faces in the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw some unfamiliar figure sitting and having a meeting with them.  
_

* * *

"May I ask who are you guys?" he said politely to the three unfamiliar figures.

The three of them nodded at each other and decided to introduce themselves. "We are from the..."

Just when they're about to say their famiglia's name, Reborn a paper from the table and began introducing them one-by-one along with what famiglia they came from.

"Seya Azures, 19, male, also known as Black Raider." He paused and then looked at one of the three male. The man realized this and gave Reborn a smile. Reborn opened his mouth and continued on introducing the other two.

"Matsuoka Sora, 17, male, also known as Black Magician-hmm...interesting." he said and whispered the last two words without anyone noticing it. He then looked to the-called-magician and stared at the guy for a second. Just when he was about to introduce the last guy. Our _tunafish_ snatched the paper away from his tutor and opened his mouth to introduce the guy.

"Etto...Hasegawa Leon, 16, male, also known as…h-huh? It's not written here." Tsuna said while looking at Reborn. "Oh, he's still new so he's not so famous like us yet." Azures told them with a reassuring smile. "Anyways…we're from the Nebbiolina Family. I bet none of you have ever heard about us, right?" added Sora while looking at Tsuna…just him and only him.(**A/N: Kufufufu~**)

Tsuna and the others nodded signalling that they never heard about the Nebbiolina Family.

"We'll tell you guys later. For now, start the meeting." Sora continued.

"Ehem! Okay, let's start the meeting. Please look at the papers on infront of you." Coyote paused and look at the others to check if they received his instructions or not. "There is only one reason Nono called you all to this meeting and that is to discuss about…"

Everyone in the room gulped(except Xanxus and Hibari)waiting for the next sentence which Coyote was about to say.

"About...?" asked our cute little _Tuna. _He can't help but to feel uneasy about this. This time, it's Coyote's turn to gulp down his saliva.

"It is about…Sawada Tsunayoshi's Inheritance Ceremony to be Vongola's Decimo! Of course, his guardians are also included." He told them with excitements in his eyes. He can see lots of shocking faces in the room and decided to break the tension.

Just when he ws about to say something, he heard a 'Bang!' sound on the table. He searched for the one causing the sound only to find a certain _Tako-head_'s feet on the the table.

"Don't f*ck with me! _He _becoming the Decimo is the only thing I don't want to happen! More like I don't wanna work under a stupid boss like him!" the _Tako-head_ shouted, emphasizing the word 'He' with a scowl on his face.

"I agree with Hayato. I, Yamamoto Takeshi, refused to work under someone like _him_." The Rain guardian said, agreeing with the Storm Guardian.

"Lambo-san will never work under someone like Dame-Tsuna!" a baby cow continued.

" Huh? Me working under this herbivore? In your dreams." The cloud said calmly.

"Kufufufu~ I agree with the skylark. How about you, Nagi?" a certain pineapple butted in.

"Hn. I agree with Mukuro-sama." The eye-patched girl continued after her master .

"WHAT'S WRONG TO THE _EXTREME_ YOU GUYS?! WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU BUT YOU GUYS ARE TAKING THIS_ EXTREMELY_ TOO FAR!" the Sun shouted almost causing everyone in the room turning deaf.

"Urusai, turf-top!"

"VOOOOOIIIII! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YAMAMOTO?!" Squalo was the first one to shout and ask at the same time. He can't believe that the Yamamoto he knew changed so much in a week.

"Shishishi…you've changed, Gokudera Hayato." This time, Bel sarcastically asked the so-called-right-hand-man-of-the-decimo.

"Master, it's so not like you to agree with _the_ Hibari." Fran continued.

"What do you all mean?! And you're calling yourself his guardians?!" Dino shouted angrily. He can't bear hearing all the things they said about his little _Tuna_.

"Explain this, scum!" Xanxus scowled while glaring at Gokudera. Even though he despise Tsunayoshi, he still cares for him like his own little brother.

"Like I said, I don't wanna workunder someone who's clumsy, stupid and weak like him!" shouted Gokudera annoyed. "Are you deaf or are you just f*cking stupid?!" he continued while slamming his fist on the table.

"Maa~Maa~ Calm down, everyone." The baseball idiot said his usual line with his cheerful smile. "It's just like Gokudera said, Tsuna's too weak to be our boss. We might end up dying just to protect him while he himself just relying on us since _we're strong_."

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Reborn shouted. He can't continue on listening the insults aimed at his student. Every heads in the room turned to Reborn. When he's about to say something, a hand tugged his shirt causing him to turn around only to see Tsuna trying his best to hold the tears that are about to fall. Tsuna looked at Reborn and shook his head while saying "It's okay."

* * *

Tsuna gathered up his courage, took a deep breath and said "Minna, don't you know that it hurt me by listening to every words you said about me?! Do you have any idea how I felt when all of you started to ignore me?! Nee, answer me." Tsuna tried his best to smile but it turned out he failed because tears started to fall the moment he started to talk. Everybody in the room turned to Tsuna, even _the_ Xanxus turned to him.

"Tsuna…" Reborn whispered while looking at his student. He was about to complaint to the guardians when Tsunayoshi started to say some sentences that he thought his student will never say.

"If it's like this…Then I rather die than being treated like this by those who I called 'friends!'. I can't stand it anymore!" he took a deeeeeeep breath and rubbed his eyes. He turned to his tutor and gave him his best smile. He then turned to those from the Nebbiolina Family.

"Can the three of you come with me to my room?" Tsuna asked politely with a forced smile.

The three heads looked at each other before giving Tsuna an answer. "Sure, why not?" Azures answered excitedly. He doesn't know why he feel excited but he knew that something good will happen.

"Thanks." He turned to face the others in the room, excusing himself before he went to the door accompanied by the three and went to his room. When Tsuna already leave the room, Azures was the last one to get out from the room and went with Tsunayoshi. He turned to the _ex-guardians_ and said something before leaving.

"You guardians are just some piece of shit anyway." He said with his usual smile and jogged himself towards the other to.

The guardians felt speechless and now regretted what they had done and said to Tsuna. Gokudera fell on his knees and murmured a 'Sorry' clutching his head and banging it on the floor.

"You guys are a failure as Tsuna's guardians. I shouldn't have approved all of you if I knew _this_ is going to happen." Reborn said with venoms in his words. He turned to the door and went to his room.

'Tsuna…I'm really sorry.'

TBC…

* * *

So, how was it? It sucks, right? Review please!

Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't describe how Azures, Sora and Leon looked like! I'm just so bad at describing peoples T-T

I don't think I can update next week because I'll have some extra classes on the evening. (My school starts from 7:10am to 3:30pm) Follow me on Instagram **Alice_Heartfilia **to know when I'll be updating the upcoming chapters! Ciao~ ^^


End file.
